MY GEISHA (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT]NC21! Chanyeol seorang pembuat tato yang jatuh cinta pada sosok Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah seorang Geisha. Hingga Chanyeol terpaksa 'melakukan' sesuatu agar Baekhyun menjadi miliknya karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun di beli oleh orang yang menginginkannya. "Kau tahu apa alasan aku membuat tattoo matahari ini di lenganku? Itu karena dirimu. Kau bagaikan matahari bagiku."


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _ **[ Seoul, South Korea. 1986 ]**_

 _R.I.P BYUN BAEKBEOM_

 _86.07.05_

 _24 Tahun._

Airmata itu mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya yang lembut bagaikan seorang pemaisuri. Kristal nan indah itu dengan tega membasahi permukaan sutra yang seharusnya selalu di belai dengan lembut. Hujan menjadi saksi dimana kehancuran hati lelaki manis itu di gambarkan. Satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki ternyata telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Di musim dingin yang tidak berujung ini semakin melengkapi penderitaan hatinya. Tidak hanya dirinya yang merasakan, tetapi juga Ayah dan Ibunya. Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu masih menangisi foto mendiang sang kakak kandung di dalam kamar kecil. Disampingnya terdapat abu sisa pembakaran jasad sang kakak yang di masukkan di dalam sebuah guci kecil.

Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengusap bingkai kaca yang melindungi foto Baekbeom agar bisa bertahan dengan baik lebih lama. Hatinya masih terasa sakit dan juga pikirannya mendadak kacau karena tulang punggung satu-satunya di keluarga mereka telah pergi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu meringankan beban keluarga.

Hingga tidak lama kemudian, sang Ayah memasuki kamar itu dan menepuk pelan bahu anak bungsunya tersebut. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan mengikuti kemana sang Ayah membawanya.

Mata indah itu masih belum mampu memandang dengan jelas. Hingga ketika ia di perintahkan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tepat di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya sudah lebih dulu duduk disana.

"Hyungmu sudah pergi, dan sepertinya hanya jalan ini yang Ayah miliki untuk membantumu," mulai sang Ayah dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan duka begitu dalam.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan isakkannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dengan cobaan yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia pikir ia mampu menghadapinya, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Ia tidak yakin dapat bertahan lebih lama.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun. Kau berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Dan kami tidak mampu memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu," lanjut sang Ayah.

"Ayah ingin menjualku ke bordil untuk bekerja disana?"

Nada bicara Baekhyun sungguh menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun nampak menyedihkan di tambah dengan tubuh lemahnya yang terlihat bertambah lemah saat ini.

"Kami tidak menjualmu. Kami hanya ingin kau hidup lebih layak disana."

Kini giliran sang Ibu yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Baekhyun seketika terisak dan sang Ibu dengan cepat memeluk tubuh rapuh putra kecilnya itu. Mendekap buat hati kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa dengan sangat erat. Seolah memberikan kekuatan seorang Ibu pada sang anak.

"Kalian tidak menyayangiku?" suara itu masih terdengar bergetar. Suasana berkabung semakin sunyi oleh isakan tangis kecil yang berusaha untuk di sembunyikan.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu. Disana tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya, dan jika kau memang tidak cocok.. tentu kami akan berusaha bekerja keras untuk membiayai semua kebutuhanmu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan sang Ibu ketika ia mendengar isak tangis dari pahlawan tanpa jasa di hidupnya itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus airmata sang Ibu dan mengecup singkat dahinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya menangis.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan selalu menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginan Ayah dan Ibu," tukas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Ayah dan Ibu, Baekhyun."

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada Ayah dan Ibu. Aku.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia tengah berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menjalani kenyataan yang ada. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban kedua malaikat yang sudah menjaganya hingga dewasa tersebut.

"Aku.. akan belajar disana hingga aku menjadi seorang Geisha yang baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

MY GEISHA (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini Yuta tulis berdasarkan plot yang di berikan oleh Author Baexian Ree yang meminta Yuta (untuk yang kedua kalinya) menjadikan plot tersebut sebuah Fanfiction untuk Yuta kembangin. Semoga Yuta bisa menyampaikan cerita ini dengan baik sama seperti plot sebelumnya (Baekhyun menjadi Gumiho) yang dia kasih ke Yuta. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T ,Y STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI/NC21/MPREG] Chanyeol seorang pembuat tattoo yang jatuh cinta pada sosok Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah seorang Geisha. Hingga Chanyeol terpaksa 'melakukan' sesuatu agar Baekhyun menjadi miliknya karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun di beli oleh orang yang menginginkannya. "Kau tahu apa alasan aku membuat tattoo matahari ini di lenganku? Itu karena dirimu. Kau bagaikan matahari bagiku." – Chanyeol (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

DAVICHI – This Love

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar sudah berubah. Ia sudah tidak lagi tinggal dirumahnya, melainkan saat ini ia harus menjalani sebuah pelatihan untuk bisa menjadi seorang Geisha. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjadi seorang Geisha karena Baekhyun harus menjalani pelatihan kurang lebih selama 6 tahun.

Baekhyun disambut dengan baik oleh para _Onesan -_ senior- yang berada disana. Selain Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik alami, Baekhyun pun memiliki kepribadian yang begitu baik. Baekhyun selalu bersikap sopan dan karena itulah Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri di _Okiya_ -tempat pelatihan Geisha- tersebut.

Baekhyun beserta para _trainee_ lainnya menjalani sebuah pelatihan, mulai dari menyanyi, menari, bermain alat musik, merangkai bunga, membuat kaligrafi, hingga belajar tata bicara, berjalan dan membungkuk dengan sangat sopan di hadapan para pelanggannya nanti. Baekhyun melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Seperti ia terlahir memang di ciptakan untuk menjadi seorang Geisha.

Ia harus meraih satu tahapan lagi untuk bisa dilepas menjadi Geisha dan melayani para tamu. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah menjadi _Maiko_ -kedudukkan sebelum menjadi Geisha- . Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya pelatihan sedikit berkurang. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berjalan seorang diri di sekitar _Okiya_. Ia hanya ingin mencari sedikit udara segar di sore hari. Menikmati guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pilihannya untuk menjadi seorang Geisha ternyata tidaklah salah. Ia mampu hidup menjadi lebih baik lagi karena banyak motivasi yang ia terima dari para _Onesan_. Ia menjadi pribadi yang baik dan kuat. Tentunya dengan segala bakat yang telah terasah secara alami.

"Hyung pasti bangga melihat diriku yang sekarang. Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini.. Aku pasti akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat," gumam Baekhyun ketika ia sudah terduduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang cantik itu.

Badai kegelapan, kini sudah berubah menjadi hari yang cerah dan hangat. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mensyukuri hidup cukup lama. Kemudian ia membuka mata itu dan melantunkan sebuah harapan. Entah kenapa ia masih merasa ada hal yang kurang dari kehidupannya yang sudah sempurna ini. Entah apa itu, ia masih belum mengetahuinya.

Hingga sore sudah beranjak gelap, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju _Okiya_. Namun langkah Baekhyun terpaksa terhenti ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu dengan kakinya. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat anggun guna meraih sesuatu yang sempat mengganjal langkahnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah dompet. Tetapi.. siapakah pemilik dompet ini?

"Apa akan baik jika aku menyimpannya dan mengembalikkan pada sang pemilik esok hari?" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, Baekhyun menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri.

Setidaknya, ia akan kembali ketempat ini untuk mencari siapa pemilik dompet ini. Mungkin sang pemilik akan mencari ketempat itu. Ya, Baekhyun sangat berharap dapat menemukan pemiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aishh dimana dompetku berada? Aku tidak pernah kehilangan dompetku secara bodoh seperti ini. Oh ayolah."

Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek, tengah menggerutu sambil meraba-raba tanah yang ia pijak. Terlihat seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Padahal hari masih pagi buta, tetapi lelaki tinggi itu nekad keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya berharga itu.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun terdiam memandangi sosok pemuda tinggi itu tak berniat untuk mendekatinya. Karena nampaknya pemuda itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit gugup ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun berdekatan dengan pria selain di dalam _Okiya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri disini, umm.. Geisha?"

Baekhyun memang selalu berdandan ala Geisha dimanapun ia berada. Seperti saat ini, setelah Baekhyun menyiram tanaman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah pohon sakura guna mengembalikan dompet milik seseorang yang kemarin ia temui. Dan secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang nampak mencari sesuatu di pagi buta seperti ini. Apakah pemuda ini adalah pemilik dompet yang ia temui kemarin?

"A-aku.. a-aku bukan Geisha. Aku masih dalam tahapan _Maiko_ ," lirih Baekhyun.

"Ahh maaf, aku tidak tahu. Umm.. kau berasal dari pusat pelatihan _Okiya_ yang berada di samping rumahku bukan?"

"S-samping rumah?"

Apakah pemuda ini adalah tetangganya? Tetapi.. kenapa Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah melihat pemuda tinggi ini?

"Ah! Ternyata kita bertetangga. Kau ingin mampir ke rumahku?" tawar pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia bahkan terlupa dengan barang yang ia cari hanya karena melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang lugu itu.

"Aku.. ingin mengembalikan dompet ini."

Baekhyun menyodorkan dompet yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya sedari tadi kepada pemuda itu. Membuat si pemuda itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau menemukannya? Terima kasih Geisha!" ucap pemuda itu dengan semangat sambil meraih dompet miliknya itu.

Baekhyun hanya membungkuk hormat dan sopan pada pemuda itu. Lalu Baekhyun beranjak darisana hendak kembali ke _Okiya_ karena ia pikir tanggung jawabnya sudah selesai.

"Hei! Kau ingin kemana? Mampirlah ke rumahku sebentar!" teriak pemuda itu.

"Aku.. harus kembali. M-mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Chanyeol Hyung."

Ya, Baekhyun mengetahui nama asli pemuda itu karena ia melihat tanda pengenal pemuda itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah berlari kecil menjauhinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Geisha yang manis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini akhirnya. Ia dapat mengenal Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat karena jarak tempat tinggal mereka yang begitu dekat. Baekhyun bahkan selalu mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol saat ia memiliki waktu luang.

Disamping itu, ternyata Chanyeol memiliki sebuah usaha kecil di rumahnya. Ia bekerja menjadi pembuat _tattoo_ bagi pemuda-pemuda yang ikut perang pada jaman itu. Alasannya, agar jasad mereka di kenali jika mereka berakhir di medan perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Letak tempat tinggal mereka berada di desa yang bisa di katakan cukup jauh dari area pertempuran. Para prajurit perang kadang menginap bahkan beristirahat di desa mereka, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol karena ia memiliki keterampilan dalam membuat _tattoo_.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang karena ia tidak merasa bosan lagi terkurung di _Okiya._ Ia memiliki teman baru yaitu Chanyeol. Baekhyun sering menemani Chanyeol membuat _tattoo_. Ia merasa memiliki kembali sosok Hyung yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri. Tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, karena nyatanya Chanyeol menyukai Geisha yang cantik ini.

"Hyung.. apakah kau bisa membuatkan _tattoo_ di lenganku?"

Saat ini hari sudah beranjak malam. Pelanggan terakhir Chanyeol baru saja pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Baekhyun masih setia duduk di samping Chanyeol karena ia ingin sekali di buatkan _tattoo_ oleh Chanyeol. _Tattoo_ buatan Chanyeol sangatlah indah, maka dari itu ia ingin Chanyeol menggambarkan _tattoo_ di bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdiri mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan alat-alat _tattoo_ nya.

"Hyung kumohon satu _tattoo_ saja. Aku mampu menahannya," pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia pandangi secara intens wajah cantik itu cukup lama, membayangkan wajah ini akan berubah menjadi kesakitan ketika ia men- _tattoo_ kulit yang mulus tubuh lelaki mungil yang ia cintai itu. Ia tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun sedikitpun. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin gambar apa?"

"Kupu-kupu," jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali terduduk dan ia mulai berjongkok tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis. Katakan jika aku menyakitimu dan ingin aku menghentikannya."

"Um."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan _eyesmile_ nya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungil itu lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi tidak mungkin Chanyeol lakukan, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tetap berjalan baik seperti ini dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi menjauhinya karena perasaan konyolnya itu.

Chanyeol mulai menyingkap lengan kimono yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun dan terdiam sejenak mengagumi kulit Baekhyun yang bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Keringat kecil mulai membasahi dahi tegas Chanyeol. Pikiran dan hatinya mengalami peperangan untuk tidak menyentuh kulit itu lebih jauh. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya dan harus terfokus untuk men- _tattoo_ Baekhyun. Tidak lebih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kulitmu terluka karena tinta _tattoo_ ini."

' _Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Tidakkah kau merasakan jika aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung."

' _Ya, tetapi aku yang tidak baik-baik saja.'_

"Kau bisa menahannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

' _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang aku cintai?'_

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulainya."

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika ujung jarum yang tajam itu secara perlahan menggores permukaan kulitnya. Tetapi ia harus mampu menahannya karena ialah yang begitu menginginkan _tattoo_ ini. Baekhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tersenyum untuk mengurasi rasa sakitnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia memeluk leher Chanyeol karena sepertinya ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa perih itu. Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terdiam kaku.

Ini adalah pertama kali ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras begitu cepat. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Mendengarkan nafas Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah di samping telinganya, dan juga pelukan hangat tubuh yang sedikit bergetar ini. Ia amat sangat menikmatinya.

"Apa sakit?" bisik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Hiks maaf.."

"Beruntung aku sudah menyelesaikan _tattoo_ sesuai keinginanmu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia menyadari usia Baekhyun masih lah terlalu muda untuk menjadi cintanya. Baekhyun masih berusia 17 tahun, sedangkan usianya sudah 26 tahun. Ia pikir perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun adalah salah. Ia ingin sekali menyangkalnya tetapi ia tidak bisa. Jadi, haruskah ia terjebak oleh perasaan yang tersembunyi ini?

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum sambil menatap mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk dan kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan airmatanya agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Ia kembali menjadi sosok yang lemah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Terpaksa membuat Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol kembali. Namun mata sipit itu membulat ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meraih dagunya, dan wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol? Dan juga..

Kenapa jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup dengan keras?

"Hyung-"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dengan dalam. Ia bersyukur karena tidak ada penolakkan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun. Mungkin karena Baekhyun merasa gugup? Entahlah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati bibir lembut nan manis ini lebih lama. Ia bahkan sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih membuka lebar kedua matanya dan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol ketika mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmatinya, terlebih saat ini Chanyeol sudah mencengkram kedua lengannya cukup erat. Baekhyun merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya ketika menerima ciuman hangat Chanyeol ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, dan ikut menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

' _Hyung kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kau membuatku tidak mengerti.'_

' _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu berani untuk menciummu seperti ini, Baekhyun. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu.'_

Chanyeol sudah melakukan sebuah ciuman tanpa pernyataan cinta pada Baekhyun. Sangat membingungkan, tetapi ia memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengizinkannya menikmati semua ini sedikit lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Chanyeol semakin sibuk dengan tugasnya dalam men- _tattoo,_ sedangkan Baekhyun kini sudah dalam tahap pendidikan menjadi seorang Geisha. Hal itu membuatnya jarang bertemu. Seperti ada sebuah dinding besar yang membentengi keduanya untuk tidak saling bertatap muka barang sedikitpun.

Usia Baekhyun sudah di haruskan untuk menjadi seorang Geisha. Waktu untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol semakin berkurang karena Baekhyun di tugaskan untuk menghibur pada tamu yang semakin banyak setiap harinya. Baekhyun harus menghibur para tamu dengan kecantikannya dalam bermain musik dan menyanyi tradisional.

Keanggunan dan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun membuat dirinya sedikit kewalahan karena tamu selalu meminta dirinya untuk menghibur. Baekhyun tidak mampu menolaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi terkenal di antara para Geisha lainnya karena ia menjelma menjadi lelaki yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun bahkan sedikit terlupa dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini, hingga pada suatu ketika ada seorang tamu yang berniat untuk membeli Baekhyun dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai permaisurinya. Tentu Baekhyun menolak dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia menangis seorang diri di kamarnya hingga larut malam hanya untuk memikirkan hal ini. Bayangan wajah lelaki yang ingin membelinya itu selalu muncul di pikirannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun tengah memainkan alat musik dan menyanyi tradisional di hadapan tamu VIP nya kali ini. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengeluarkan auranya agar tamu merasa puas akan penampilan tunggalnya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah pujian dan membuat tamunya senang, tetapi sepertinya ia salah telah melakukan hal itu. Karena secara tiba-tiba, tamu yang ia ketahui bernama Kai itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik._

 _Kai justru meraih satu tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak di perintahkan untuk menolak apa yang menjadi keinginan tamunya. Sehingga Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus tersenyum untuk menyenangi tamu istimewanya tersebut._

" _Byun Baekhyun.. adalah namamu?" Kai duduk bersila tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sopan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut kimono berwarna lembut tersebut._

" _Ne Tuan."_

" _Bersediakah jika aku memeluk tubuhmu?"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Kai adalah tamu pertama yang meminta permintaan semacam itu. Meskipun Kai adalah tamu VIP, tetapi permintaan Kai kali ini sungguh di luar perkiraan._

" _Aku bersedia Tuan."_

 _Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hingga ia merasakan tubuh besar milik Kai merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan hangat. Cukup lama dan Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Entah kenapa ia membayangkan wajah Chanyeol pada saat itu. Apakah ia miliki perasaan bersalah terhadap Chanyeol karena telah membiarkan Kai memeluknya seperti ini? Tetapi.._

 _Bukankah dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain hubungan adik dan kakak._

 _Hingga tanpa sadar, Kai sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Baekhyun hanya mampu menurutinya ketika Kai membawa wajahnya untuk menatap pria tampan itu. Baekhyun menatap mata Kai seperti yang Kai inginkan, hingga akhirnya Kai berniat untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi untuk kali ini, Baekhyun menolaknya dengan menahan dada Kai agar bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan._

 _Cepat-cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terus membungkuk hormat pada Kai. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu melakukannya._

" _Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku yang tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Ini salahku," ucap Kai dengan santai._

 _Kemudian Kai berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kamar berukuran 6x6 meter tersebut. Ia rasa jam yang ia miliki untuk menikmati Geisha cantik ini sudah berakhir. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar ia meninggalkan Baekhyun disana, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum._

" _Aku ingin sekali membelimu."_

 _Flashback End_

"Membeliku dan itu berarti aku harus tinggal bersamanya selamanya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan airmatanya yang masih mengalir.

"Tuan Kai membeliku dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Aku ingin menolak. Tetapi aku menyadari jika aku tidak mampu menolaknya.."

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali hadir di malam yang sunyi itu. Menangis seorang diri dan terus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Kehidupan memanglah harus berjalan seperti ini. Terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita ingini dan harapkan. Ingin berlari tetapi ia tidak bisa. Berlari di dalam sangkar yang sama, nyatanya tidak membuatnya terlepas dan terbang bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga hari perpisahan itupun tiba.

Baekhyun pamit pada _Onesan_ yang sudah membimbingnya selama ini dan juga Geisha yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ia menuntut ilmu di _Okiya_. Semuanya menangis melepaskan kepergian Baekhyun. Seorang Geisha yang nyaris sempurna dan juga dikenal akan kebaikan hatinya.

Semua barang yang ia miliki sudah tersusun rapih di dalam mobil mewah milik Kai. Kai pun sudah menunggunya sedari tadi disana memperhatikan perpisahan itu. Kai tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki lelaki cantik yang telah berhasil menempati hatinya untuk yang pertama kali tersebut. Ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun dengan semua yang ia punya. Dan saat ini, ia sudah berhasil melakukannya. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, ia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai permaisuri di dalam hidupnya.

Kehidupan Kai yang sudah sempurna, akan semakin sempurna setelah ia berhasil menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya. Raganya dan juga hatinya.

Kai berdiri disamping mobilnya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kai tersenyum dengan sangat menawan dan ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan hangat. Baekhyun membalasnya. Kemudian mereka memasuki mobil mewah tersebut dan duduk berdampingan di kursi belakang.

"Aku.. memiliki satu permintaan. Apakah aku boleh mengatakannya?" ucap Baekhyun pada Kai dengan suara yang amat lembut.

"Katakan."

"A-aku ingin.. menemui seseorang."

Kai tersenyum kembali dan ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan lama," ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Tetapi aku ingin mencium bibirmu lebih dulu. Apakah boleh?"

Baekhyun segera mengangguk karena ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui seseorang itu. Ia ingin menemui seseorang yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia temui. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?

 _Cup!_

Baekhyun menerima kecupan bibir Kai pada bibirnya. Ia sedikit mendorong bibirnya pada bibir Kai, bermaksud untuk membalas ciuman itu. Bersyukur tidak bertahan lama, karena nampaknya Kai begitu mengerti akan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kai dan Kai mengangguk.

"Temui dia. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan dengan normal. Tetapi langkahnya berubah menjadi sebuah langkah yang cepat bahkan ia berlari ketika ia rasa Kai tidak mampu melihatnya lagi. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol. Ia berharap Chanyeol mau menemuinya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menemui Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Hyung kumohon buka pintunya."

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun terus mengetuk kecil pintu rumah milik Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol cepat membuka pintu itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berlinang airmata, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak di mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun dari tempat pendidikkannya.

Namun tidak beberapa lama, akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar ketika ia melihat perubahan dari diri Baekhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan _Kimono_ lagi. Mendadakan perasaan Chanyeol menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku Hyung.. hiks!"

Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya tanpa berniat membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Entah kenapa ia begitu kecewa mendengarkan kalimat maaf yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan juga.. ia sangat membenci airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah yang selalu ia kagumi itu.

"Ada seseorang yang membeliku. A-aku.. aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan Hyung," ucap Baekhyun karena ia tidak mendapati respon dari Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol marah padanya?

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol cukup lama. Memeluk tubuh itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berpisah karena ia akan pergi jauh meninggalkan desa ini. Ia tidak yakin ia dapat dengan mudah menemui Chanyeol seperti kemarin.

' _Kau akan meninggalkanku?'_

"Hyung. Aku harap kita masih bisa berjumpa suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak mampu menolak kenyataan ini, Hyung. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih terisak di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit merasa sesak di dadanya karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan ini. Ia hanya ingin berpisah secara baik-baik dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi nampaknya Chanyeol tidak berpikiran yang sama dengannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa sebuah kejelasan perasaannya ini.

' _Baru saja aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu. Tetapi sepertinya aku terlambat.'_

"Hyung.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol masih mengabaikannya. Ini memang kesalahannya, dan sudah seharusnya ia menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari lelaki yang entah sejak kapan singgah di hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku pamit."

' _Kau pergi. Aku telah kehilangan semangatku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhari-hari sejak kepergian Baekhyun telah berlalu. Chanyeol menjalani kehidupannya tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Hari-hari Chanyeol saat ini berjalan begitu lambat dengan awan kelabu yang menyelimuti kehidupannya. Melakukan pekerjaannya dalam men- _tattoo_ orang-orang dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau. Ia menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal karena membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

Ia merasa separuh dari hatinya ada yang hilang.

Baekhyun bagaikan matahari di kehidupannya. Dimana ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya matahari. Ia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk mampu bertahan hidup lebih lama. Ternyata apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kehidupannya. Ia bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin atas izin Tuhan, mereka dibiarkan untuk semakin dekat dan akrab.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menambah satu _tattoo_ di bagian tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengabadikan Baekhyun. Ia membuat sebuah _tattoo_ matahari di lengannya yang kekar agar ia selalu teringat oleh sosok Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik yang begitu bersinar bagaikan cahaya matahari untuknya. Terus memandangi _tattoo_ matahari itu setiap harinya, berharap bayangan Baekhyun akan selalu muncul di pikirannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan rasa rindunya yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun. Hingga pada hari ke tujuh setelah perpisahan mereka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatangi _Okiya_ tempat Baekhyun bekerja menjadi Geisha. Kemudian dengan memberanikan diri ia menghadap langsung pada _Gisaeng -_ pemilik _Okiya_ \- tersebut hanya untuk bertanya dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memendam perasaan cintanya ini lebih lama lagi, dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ia akan mengutarakannya bila mereka bertemu.

Beruntung _Gisaeng_ disana begitu baik. Ia memberitahukan alamat rumah lelaki yang telah membeli Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Alamatnya memang cukup jauh karena berada di kota. Sekitar dua jam waktu yang harus Chanyeol tempuh menggunakan sebuah kereta. Selama di perjalanannya, Chanyeol terus berdo'a agar ia di pertemukan kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, serasa tujuh tahun bagi Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya saat ini ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan rumah mewah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih berdiri di seberang jalan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya. Ia merasakan sebuah kelegaan di dalam hatinya setelah ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat manis di matanya.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Chanyeol mulai berjalan menyebrangi jalan hingga ia tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ia cukup lama berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baekhyun aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Grep_

"H-hyung.."

Baekhyun mendadak pusing di bagian kepalanya. Entah kenapa kedatangan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia begitu terkejut terlebih ketika Chanyeol sudah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat seperti ini.

Beruntung Kai saat ini sedang tidak berada di rumahnya karena Kai tengah berada di kantor. Baekhyun ditinggal seorang diri di rumahnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Baekhyun segera mengajak Chanyeol memasuki rumah mewahnya karena ia takut ada tetangga yang akan melihat mereka.

Chanyeol di persilahkan duduk oleh Baekhyun sebelum meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun menyajikan segelas minuman pada Chanyeol dengan sopan layaknya seorang Geisha yang sedang melayani tamunya. Baekhyun terus tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia karena Chanyeol menyusulnya kesini. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan terus menunduk.

Baekhyun semakin terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu terkejut," ucap Chanyeol memecah kesunyian yang sempat menyelimuti suasana sekitar mereka.

"Aku.. senang jika Hyung datang ke rumahku. Bagaimana Hyung bisa menemukan alamat rumah ini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Untuk sekedar informasi, saat ini Baekhyun mengenakan kimono rumahnya. Meskipun ia sudah tidak menjadi Geisha, tetapi ini adalah keinginan Kai yang memerintahkan Baekhyun berpakaian seperti ini. Menurut Kai, Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat anggun jika mengenakan kimono. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memoles wajahnya, tetapi justru semakin memancarkan kecantikan serta kepolosan alami dari dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi. Ia telah mengawasi seluruh ruangan yang berada di rumah Baekhyun dan sepertinya Baekhyun hanya seorang diri saja disini. Kesempatan ini akan ia gunakan untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa meminta izin dari Baekhyun, ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan melumat bibir tipis yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu.

Tentu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol terlihat begitu terburu-buru dan menuntut. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak mampu menolak bahkan menahan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah membawanya memasuki kamarnya bersama Kai.

Baekhyun ingin menangis, tetapi iapun tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya jika ia menginginkan hal ini. Hingga ia merasakan Chanyeol sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mewah yang berada di kamar tersebut, setelah mengunci kamar itu dengan rapat.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika melumat bibirnya dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima ciuman kasar Chanyeol ini tanpa memberontak sedikitpun. Hingga Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat untuk melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena jantungnya tidak berhenti untuk berdebar keras.

Hanya Chanyeol yang berani melakukan hal ini terhadapnya, bahkan Kai pun sama sekali belum berani untuk menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun selain hanya sebuah kecupan kecil dibibirnya.

"Hyungh!"

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Memperhatikan bibir cherry yang baru saja di lumatnya itu dengan intens. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan semuanya.

Ia ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Kau belum menikah dengannya bukan? Itu berarti aku bebas melakukan hal ini terhadapmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Ia hisap kembali bibir manis itu dengan sensual. Bahkan ia sudah berada dalam keadaan _topless_ saat ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengenakan oleh kimono besar yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Lilitan kain Kimono itu perlahan terlepas karena Chanyeol terus menarik ikatanya dengan lembut. Hingga tubuh Baekhyun yang mulus nan bersih itu sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan airmata yang terus menetes.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku mengizinkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan saat ini. Aku.. ingin melayanimu."

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat _tattoo_ kupu-kupu yang ia buat di lengan kurus Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya. Menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk memerawani Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Chanyeol mulai meneroboskan kejantanannya pada lubang perawan milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Bersamaan dengan bersarangnya milik Chanyeol didalam lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menegang, tetapi dengan sigap Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Ruangan kamar tersebut mendadak panas. Dimana terdapat ranjang mewah tersebut yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta kedua insan yang saling melepaskan rindu. Bergumul membaur menjadi satu meleburkan perasaan cinta dengan sebuah aktivitas. Aktivitas yang dinamakan dengan bercinta. Kedua tubuh yang saling menyatu dengan hangat. Kalimat cinta yang terus terlontar dan juga hawa nafsu untuk melampiaskan kerinduan yang memuncak.

Baekhyun terus melenguh di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Menerima apapun yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol dengan cara yang begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Chanyeol mencintainya dan ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan mereka.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik yang mengernyit itu dengan intens, layaknya wajah cantik itu menjadi sumber tenaga untuknya. Ia mampu melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia merasa bangga, bangga karena akhirnya ia mampu mengutarakan segala perasaannya terhadap orang yang ia cintai dan semuanya terbalas. Ia berjanji akan terus mencintai Baekhyun seumur hidupnya.

Persetan dengan lelaki yang sudah membeli Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan kalah begitu saja dengan lelaki kaya itu. Ia memiliki cinta dan ia sudah memiliki hati Baekhyun. Meskipun ini akan menjadi sulit, tetapi ia pikir jika cinta sejati itu adalah cinta yang membutuhkan sebuah perjuangan. Ia akan mengejar cinta itu dengan perjuangan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Akhh~"

Bibir tipis itu terus terbuka melantunkan desahan manis ke telinga Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merengkuh sosok mungil cantik ini dengan hangat. Dorongan-dorongan masih ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia berhasil memenuhi sosok mungil ini hingga benar-benar penuh dengan benih cinta yang ia miliki.

Ia ingin menghamili Baekhyun agar tidak ada lelaki yang ingin menikahi Baekhyun lagi selain dirinya.

Melakukan beberapa posisi agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman, karena ia tahu jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun luar biasa nikmat. Lubangnya memeras habis kejantanan milik Chanyeol hingga ia tidak ingat dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ia hanya mampu membayangkan awan putih nan lembut saat ini bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah surga untuknya.

"Hyunghh~ nghh ahh aahh~"

"Arghh manis sekalih."

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan milik Chanyeol yang semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami jika ternyata ia telah berhasil memuaskan Chanyeol. Ia dapat melayani Chanyeol dengan baik bersama cintanya. Ia merasa amat senang jika Chanyeol mempercayakan dirinya untuk merawat benih yang sesaat lagi akan disemburkan didalam tubuhnya. Ia siap mengembangkan benih yang akan ditanam oleh Chanyeol pada rahimnya.

 _Croott!_

"Eunghh aahhh~"

Baekhyun menjerit bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menembakkan cairannya di bawah sana. Begitu sangat dan sangat mendebarkan ketika merasakan cairan itu mengalir secara perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh Chanyeol berpeluh di atasnya, sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri masih sedikit bergetar merasakan badai dahsyat yang baru saja menerpanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Tubuh besar itu masih memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil. Menandakan jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan melindungi Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Kenyamanan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil yang mengkilap karena peluh itu dengan sebuah selimut. Sedangkan ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Merangkul tubuh mungil telanjang itu dengan permukaan kulit yang saling bersentuhan lembut.

Aktivitas bercinta yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan di seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku akan menemui pemilikmu," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sontak Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu akan-"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ingin sekali memilikimu dan membuatmu terlepas dari lelaki itu."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk karena sesungguhnya ia memang menginginkan Chanyeol. Bukan Kai. Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain mengikuti naskah drama yang sudah Tuhan ciptakan khusus untuk dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendatangi Baekhyun dan bercinta dengannya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi rumah mewah itu keesokan harinya. Chanyeol ingin menepati janjinya dan ia membuat janji temu dengan Kai. Melalui perantara Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kai bersedia untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kai tidak tahu jika kedatangan Chanyeol ternyata ingin merebut permata yang ia punya. Chanyeol ingin merebut Baekhyun darinya. Tentu hal itu membuat Kai marah besar. Hari itu, siang hari yang terik sudah berubah menjadi malam yang sangat dingin. Chanyeol masih bertahan didepan rumah Kai meskipun ia sudah di usir oleh Kai ratusan kali.

Kai benar-benar tidak sudi jika Baekhyun yang sudah ia beli dengan harga mahal, di rampas begitu saja oleh pencuri ulung seperti Chanyeol. Ia sangat membenci kenyataan yang sedang terjadi pada kehidupannya saat ini.

"Tuan.. kumohon."

Baekhyun menangis tepat di hadapan Kai. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar mereka yang nyatanya sudah kotor oleh pengkhianataan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadap Kai.

Baekhyun terus memohon pada Kai untuk membiarkan Chanyeol masuk karena di luar tengah hujan lebat dan malam semakin larut. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini hanya untuk mempertahankannya.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT DARI LELAKI ITU, BAEKHYUN?!"

Kai berteriak.

Emosinya sudah berada di ujung. Ia benar-benar marah sekaligus sedih menyadari jika Baekhyun ternyata lebih memilih lelaki itu ketimbang dirinya. Ia merasa menjadi monster yang menghalangi cinta kedua insan itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia pun menginginkan Baekhyun dan ia memiliki hak untuk mencintai Baekhyun sama seperti lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Baekhyun dengan mudah begitu saja.

"Kumohon Tuan.. hiks!"

"KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU? APAKAH KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU?"

Baekhyun beringsut memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Ia sungguh ketakutan menghadapi Kai yang nampak murka. Ia seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu diri dengan cara mengkhianati Kai atas segala apa yang telah Kai berikan terhadapnya. Kasih sayang, material, kehidupan yang mewah dan juga perlakuan lembut yang selalu Kai tunjukkan padanya.

Tetapi semua yang di lakukan oleh Kai sama sekali tidak meruntuhkan hatinya, karena ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Karena ia lebih dulu memberikan hatinya pada Chanyeol dan ia lebih dulu mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

Suara Kai melemah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap lelaki manis yang bahkan akan segera ia lamar ini. Kai memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih nampak ketakutan. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menutup kedua telinganya karena suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar di malam sunyi itu.

 _Tes!_

Kai menangis. Ia meneteskan airmatanya. Menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika menyadari tenyata Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ingin memaksakan cinta itu dan berjuang membuat Baekhyun mencintainya, nyatanya ia tidak mampu. Di luar sana sudah terdapat lelaki yang bahkan sudah berjuang melebihi dirinya untuk Baekhyun. Dia adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan raut kesedihan yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai, perlahan melangkah untuk mendekatinya dan mengusap bahu Kai dengan lembut. Tetapi Kai justru menepisnya dan berdiri sambil mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Cepat hampiri dia dan bawa dia masuk. Aku menyadari jika aku tidak mampu memaksakan hatimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tuan.."

Baekhyun meraih wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghapus airmata Kai dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat seorang pria yang sudah bersikap baik terhadapnya selama ini menangis karenanya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepat hampiri dia."

Kai berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun. Senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap hari untuk seseorang yang ia cintai tetapi tidak mampu ia miliki. Ia mulai menyadari jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak bisa di katakan cinta. Karena cinta seharusnya menciptakan rasa bahagia, bukannya rasa sakit dan luka.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu depan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah lama terguyur oleh air hujan serta angin kencang. Ia berlari menuruni puluhan anak tangga dan mengabaikan rasa sesak didadanya karena telah menyakiti perasaan Kai. Ia ingin meminta perlindungan dari Chanyeol saat ini juga. Ia ingin melihat sosok Chanyeol. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

 _Tap tap tap!_

 _Cklek_

"Baek-"

"Hyung!"

 _Grep_

Baekhyun segera berhambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh tinggi itu seerat-eratnya mengabaikan kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah basah kuyup. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan di depan pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut. Keduanya basah kuyup karena terpaan air hujan yang terbawa oleh angin. Baekhyun menangis terisak di dada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendekap hangat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka.

"Hyung. Ayo kita masuk. Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini, Hyung. Hiks! Aku mencintaimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan erat yang mendaratkan sebuah kecupan panjang tepat di atas bibir mungil itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati bibir lembut milik Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri untuk mampu berhadapan dengan Kai dan merebut Baekhyun dari lelaki itu.

Sedangkan di atas sana, terlihat Kai yang tengah terdiam dengan senyuman mirisnya menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Ia merasakan kehancuran di dalam hatinya, tetapi dengan sikap egois yang berusaha ia tunjukkan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua insan itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia muak dengan kehidupannya yang nyatanya sangatlah sempurna.

' _Aku mungkin akan menyesal. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan kalian saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin menjadi monster yang menghalangi cinta kalian hanya karena perasaan egois yang aku miliki.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ MY GEISHA ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ 4 bulan kemudian ]**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan alat musik tradisional tepat di hadapannya. Begitu manis dan cantik di matanya. Tubuh mungil yang terbalut dengan Kimono, wajah cantiknya yang terpoles dengan riasan yang natural, senyuman manis yang selalu terkembang menenangkan hati, dan juga jemari lentik yang dengan lihai memetik senar-senar alat musik tradisional tersebut.

Kali ini Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia karena nyatanya sosok sempurna yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Ya, ia sudah menikahi Baekhyun sebulan setelah ia berhasil membawa kembali Baekhyun ke desa. Lebih tepatnya, ia menikahi Baekhyun setelah meminta izin terhadap kedua orangtua Baekhyun untuk menikahi sang putra sesampainya mereka di desa.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan sangat sederhana. Hanya di hadiri oleh kedua orangtua mempelai, kerabat Geisha Baekhyun di _Okiya_ dan juga tentunya Kai. Chanyeol bahkan terkejut ketika Kai datang ke acara pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun. Bukan terkejut karena Kai membawakannya hadiah yang mewah, melainkan Kai datang bersama seorang lelaki manis bermata bulat. Kai mengatakan jika lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut, adalah seorang yang selalu berada disampingnya ketika ia sedang terpuruk. Chanyeol tidak tahu jelasnya, karena ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia jika Kai sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Berbulan-bulan sudah berlalu, kini ia sudah tinggal di satu atap bersama Baekhyun. Hidup dengan bahagia hanya berdua saja. Mungkin akan menjadi bertiga, karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak dari Chanyeol. Itulah penyebab yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terlihat cantik saat ini. Karena Baekhyun tengah hamil dan kepribadian Baekhyun semakin terlihat malu-malu. Sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu? Aku sudah menyelesaikan permainanku."

Suara lembut Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya mendekati Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Hyung disaat aku sudah menjadi suamimu?"

Baekhyun tersipu. Pasalnya Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terlebih tangan besar Chanyeol yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya secara posesif. Hal yang selalu di lakukan oleh Chanyeol saat mereka akan bercinta.

Apakah Chanyeol akan kembali mengajaknya bercinta saat ini?

"Aku selalu teringat dengan Hyungku ketika aku bersamamu. Kau bagaikan Hyungku yang selalu melindungiku. Aku merindukannya, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah berhasil membuatku melepaskan Hyungku untuk tertidur dengan pulas di surga."

"Aku mengenal Hyungmu, dan aku masih cukup terkejut ternyata Baekbeom memiliki adik yang sangat manis seperti dirimu. Dan apa kau tahu? Baekbeom bahkan telah menjodohkanku denganmu sebelum ia pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedikit terkikik karena Chanyeol mulai mengecupi leher dan tengkuknya.

"Um. Aku mengetahuinya, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka jika dunia akan sesempit ini."

Chanyeol beralih menjilati telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba untuk merangsang Baekhyun.

"Ne. Dan mari kita nikmati dunia yang kita miliki ini, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan menerima ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika ia merasakan Kimono yang di kenakannya sudah mulai di lucuti satu persatu oleh Chanyeol. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya dan selalu tertawa kecil merasa bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang begitu indah saat ini.

Terlebih ketika ia melihat _tattoo_ di lengan Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah bercinta seperti saat ini. Ia akan selalu bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang makna kenapa Chanyeol membuat _tattoo_ matahari di lengannya.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau membuat _tattoo_ ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah berada di bawah tubuh _topless_ Chanyeol. Memegang lembut _tattoo_ itu dengan jemari lentiknya dan menampilkan ekspresi lugunya berharap Chanyeol akan selalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali," jawab Chanyeol dengan nafas yang memburu karena nafsunya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Terlebih ketika ia di sajikan oleh tubuh polos Baekhyun yang terlihat siap untuk di nikmati.

"Aku hanya senang mendengar jawabanmu, Hyung."

Baekhyun tertawa terlihat menggoda Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengulur waktu.

"Baiklah. Aku membuat _tattoo_ ini ketika kita berpisah. Kau meninggalkanku dan aku sangat frustasi. Lalu aku membuat _tattoo_ matahari ini karena kau bagaikan matahari bagiku. Kau begitu bersinar dan begitu hangat. Aku tidak akan mampu hidup jika tanpa cahayamu. Kau adalah matahariku yang selalu menghangatkanku, Park Baekhyun."

"Hihihi^^ terima kasih Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Greget ga? .g

Okay~ Yuta cuma mau minta tanggapan kalian tentang FF Oneshoot ini. Kalo respon baik, Yuta bakal bikin FF Oneshoot lainnya.

Ohiya, plot cerita ini dari Author Baexian Ree. Masih inget FF Oneshoot Yuta yang 100 DAYS? Yang Baekhyun jadi Gumiho? Yaps, FF itu juga dari Author Baexian Ree kkkk~

Makasih banyak yang kakak atas plotnya :'D

OK, LAST!

Pada greget pas bayangin Baekhyun jadi Geisha ga? Ululuuu~ otak Yuta jadi langsung liar/? Emeshiinnn :'v *abaikan

YUTA MINTA REVIEW DARI KALIAN. JANGAN BOSEN BACA FF YUTA YA WKWK

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
